Ethan's Soul
Ethan's Soul is the final mission in Far Cry New Dawn. Objectives *Reach Ethan and Joseph *Defeat Ethan *Reach Rush's grave Plot After dealing with Mickey and Lou, The Security Captain reaches the sacred apple tree at Joseph's Sanctuary. As the Captain attempts to confront Ethan, Joseph stops them. Joseph questions Ethan as to why he betrayed New Eden, with Ethan angrily replying that he freed himself and everyone from his rules. Ethan then takes the fruit from the apple tree, with Joseph begging Ethan not to eat the fruit. Ethan angrily expresses his resentment at being replaced by an outsider, with Joseph reasoning that it was God's will, but Ethan exclaiming that he doesn't know God's will. Despite Joseph reasoning that he was trying to protect him, in an act of defiance, Ethan eats the fruit. At first, Ethan commented on the sweet flavor of the fruit, but started to be consumed with intense pain as he ran from Captain and his father. Joseph explains that the transformation is botched due to his son’s soul not being clean and orders the Captain to stop him. After a lengthy chase, the Captain chases Ethan into a cave, who finishes his transformation by turning into a massive Yeti-esque monster. After a lengthy battle, he is defeated by the Captain and reverts to his normal form, albeit mortally injured. Joseph then arrives and comforts his dying son. In his last moments, Ethan admits to his father he is afraid and begs him for forgiveness, to which Joseph responds by kissing his forehead. Joseph breaks down and declares, "His only fault was being mine." He then carries his son’s body and burns it along with the tree. Joseph finally acknowledged that he was not the messiah God had promised, but rather the true "shepherd" was the Captain. Joseph states his soul has become a cancer and knowing he doesn't deserve to live for the monstrous crimes he's committed, and asks the Security Captain to kill him. *If spared, Joseph will fall to his knees screaming to be released and then the Captain can either put him down or just leave him. Later, if you return to Joseph’s compound, the tree is completely burned, Ethan's body is burned and merged with the tree and Joseph is no longer there and has left for parts unknown. It is likely he realized he has to live with his actions and decided to find a new purpose. It’s unknown what happened to Joseph but it’s likely he officially resigned his leadership of New Eden and exiled himself again for what he did. Ultimately, Joseph realized he had to live with the shame of the atrocities he has committed. *If killed, Joseph is shot in the chest and dies instantly and falls to the ground dead. If you return to the tree later, Ethan's body is burned and merged with the tree and Joseph's body is gone. After deciding Joseph's fate, the Captain heads back to Prosperity to visit Thomas Rush's grave, having dealt with the Twins and Ethan's betrayal. Carmina finds the Captain at Rush's grave, where she shares a beer with them, telling them that Rush would be proud of them and that she's also proud of all they've accomplished. Carmina optimistically believes that whatever troubles comes their way, they'll be able to manage it together. As Carmina paid her respects to Rush's grave, she admitted that there were times when she thought they would fail and all their efforts would be in vain. Yet she attributes their success and tenacity to never forsaking hope. With that, Carmina and the Captain made a toast to hope as they enjoyed Prosperity's tranquility. Deaths *Ethan Seed - Killed by The Security Captain *Joseph Seed ''(player determined) ''- Can be killed by The Security Captain Characters That Appear During The Mission *The Security Captain *Joseph Seed *Ethan Seed *Carmina Rye Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Missions